


good god, let me give you my life

by orphan_account



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, achilles is in love, he watches patroclus sleep and blows him in the balcony, one of those random word prompts things, so read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>word prompt for patrochilles: entwine, graves, dawn, soul, taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good god, let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> this is random and i wrote it in one afternoon so please excuse it. you should def listen to hozier while reading this *winks*

**1\. entwine**

achilles isn't clingy. he is not.  
really, he just likes to randomly spin patroclus' chair in the middle of his "studying, killie, go do something else" sessions, grab both his hands, entwine patroclus' fingers with his own and then kiss each knuckle once, just to see patroclus' annoyed look dissolve into a still-annoyed-but-mostly-fond one. achilles will then grin as bright and convincing as he can until patroclus gives up on his note-taking and tackles him to the couch, burying his head in the sandy blonde curls and whispering "if i fail med school it's on you, pelides."

**2\. graves**

patroclus takes him to his mother's grave one day. it feels big, and achilles bends down to gift the single lily he brought along. patroclus kneels down and stays there, watching her name with a look that isn't as heavy as it used to be whenever he mentioned her to achilles but that is still unfitting. achilles buries his fingers in patroclus' hair and stays close, thankful for the way patroclus places his own on top.

"my father used to say i have her eyes. i think it's mostly the reason he never truly looks at me when we speak." 

he smiles despite his frown, as if the memory is somehow refreshing. achilles kneels beside him and pulls him into his chest.  
"he's a dick." he's thankful when the frown dissolves into laughter and a small 'yeah, he is' and pulls away to remove a few curls of patroclus' growing hair from where they've fallen on his eyes. "she would be proud. of you." that makes patroclus sniff once and lift his hand to run a finger down achilles' cheekbone while smiling that smile that always has achilles smiling right back. he grabs achilles' hand and hauls them both up, "up. unless you wanna get frostbite."  
when they get home, achilles attempts to make decent cocoa and fails quite miserably, so instead he ends up cuddling patroclus on the couch until he falls asleep.

**3\. dawn**

it's glorious to wake up before patroclus. because it's extremely rare and because he swears patroclus looks like some sort of mythical deity while he's asleep. achilles thinks he has the kind of beauty aphrodite would be envious of. definitely. patroclus has the kind of beauty you never really understand because it's not common, not given; the kind of beauty that's subtle but makes you keep looking. achilles looks at him a lot. he takes in the cut of his jaw, the wrinkled white sheets tangled on his feet. there's just enough of legs and hips and navel and golden golden skin to make his chest hum. he leans forward from where he's lying and presses his lips to patroclus' bicep once, twice, three times. then patroclus opens his eyes and achilles kisses him full on the mouth. he lets patroclus make love to him slowly, murmuring adoration into patroclus' chest and inner thighs. this and this and this. 

**4\. soul**

achilles gives colors to people's souls. briseis calls him a lunatic. he's seen a lot of people with a lot of colors, but patroclus' is the nicest. his soul is icy blue, navy when he's sad or angry or when he looks down at achilles while pressing him to the matress. he glows then, green eyes brown as the earth. everything patroclus does he does with his whole self, quiet in a way achilles never was. he felt on fire his entire life, and then came patroclus and patroclus is ice, and it works. somehow it does. they're so good together it's surreal.

**5\. taste**

patroclus' lips taste mildly of grapes. the sky is pitch black and he is smiling. his cheeks are dry and pink from the wind; achilles leans over and kisses them to get his attention. patroclus eyes him somewhat suspiciously, and he smiles and kisses his bottom lip until it feels like a fresh gulp of wine. he moves to pull away, and patroclus tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls. achilles' head goes void. patroclus tugs until achilles gets the message and maps his body down, keeping his eyes open just to see patroclus' own go fuzzy as he stands, grip lazy. achilles pulls a smile that's wry and peaceful and blows him in the balcony, in front of anyone who looks up or out from a window.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm on tumblr @ mclahei holla at me there


End file.
